<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I dream of us by OriginalHealer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617209">I dream of us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalHealer/pseuds/OriginalHealer'>OriginalHealer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Dreams vs. Reality, Dreamscapes, Dreamsharing, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Kara Danvers, Hurt Lena Luthor, Relationship(s), Romance, SuperCorp, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalHealer/pseuds/OriginalHealer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking into account that while in dreams we can do whatever we want, and speak our minds among other things… what if after The Crisis, somehow Lena and Kara ended up sharing their dreamscapes while asleep?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I dream of us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Kara, Lena, or any other character in the Arrowverse. I repeat, I DO NOT in any way own the characters portrayed in this fic. I am just borrowing them because I think Kara and Lena deserve a shot at being together. </p><p>Please keep in mind that this story is a FEMLASH, a subtle one because there is nothing graphic or to overly open, I am just portraying Kara's and Lena's feelings for each other. So if this bothers you, you shouldn’t be here, leave now if you’re not comfortable with this fact.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>I dream of us…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Healer</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Through Kara’s apartment window it could be seen that the sky was blue, just a few stray white clouds floating across it, bathing in cool shade the people that walked through this warm day in National City, with the wind pushing them forward and creating a nice breeze for those that could not catch the shade.</p><p>Meanwhile, inside the apartment, Kara and Lena were sitting around the counter at the kitchen enjoying their Chinese takeout.</p><p>“I think these ones taste better than the ones at Noonan’s” stated Lena with a knowing smirk, well aware of the blonde’s loyalty towards the aforementioned establishment</p><p>“Oh, these are delicious, but Noonan’s are made with love” retorted Kara bringing another couple of dumplings into her mouth.</p><p>“It is fast food. Can’t be really made with that much love” continued Lena good heartedly</p><p>“They love their customers… and seeing that I am their best customer, they love me. Therefore they make my orders with love” said Kara smirking.</p><p>They had elected to spend the day simply enjoying the presence of the other. And chose to try the new Chinese restaurant take out, before indulging in an afternoon of movies. It was for all intents and purposes, a perfect day.</p><p>‘<em>Perhaps too perfect</em>’ thought Kara staring warmly at Lena. “I miss this” she said softly as Lena turned to look at her friend.</p><p>“Miss what?” asked Lena confused</p><p>“This” repeated Kara as if that would clarify things. “Hanging out” she added after a moment “Joking around… just… spending time with you” she sighed and rounded the counter to approach Lena “It feels like the only time I ever see you anymore, is just to argue more and fight over Lex. I hate it”</p><p>Lena frowned before turning away so she was not looking at Kara when she spoke “You lied to me for years Kara. That’s just how it is. We don’t see eye to eye anymore. I chose my side. And you chose yours”</p><p>“But I never wanted my side to be the one without you, Lena” Said Kara as she tried to look Lena in the eye. “No matter what happened with Lex, I always imagined you’d be there with me”</p><p>Lena shrugged sadly “We don’t always get what we want Kara”</p><p>They fell into silence again after that, both looking at the sky through the window. The topic of their conversation was dropped, but both realized there would not be a mutual resolution to what had happened between them, and so, they once again sat, now next to each other, eyes anywhere but each other.</p><p>“The Wizard of Oz” Kara suddenly said, breaking the silence</p><p>“Hmm?” asked Lena</p><p>“We could watch it now. You said once you had never watched it, we could do it now”</p><p>“I guess we could” acknowledged Lena after a moment</p><p>Kara smiled as they both went to Kara’s couch and get ready for the movie, none of them spoke. There was peace between them for now, a quiet serenity neither had experienced in months. It was so peaceful watching the movie together that Kara was just about to doze off when she felt Lena take her by the hand. She looked over at her friend questioningly as their fingers intertwined, only to find Lena already looking at her with a small smile of her own.</p><p>“Kara?”</p><p>“Yeah?” asked Kara smiling gently as she felt Lena squeeze her hand softly</p><p>Lena smiled back “I miss this too”</p><p>As in response, Kara scooted closer to Lena, literally closing the distance between them until they were rubbing shoulders. With a content sigh, she closed her eyes and rested her head on Lena’s shoulder. A moment later, Lena leaned her head too, so she was resting hers atop Kara’s.</p><p>“You think we can make this work?” asked Kara after another few moments of silence, and when she did, it wasn’t with a sad or defeated tone, but rather a hopeful and curious one. “You and me, I mean”</p><p>“I don’t know” answered Lena, before smirking “What do you think Supergirl?”</p><p>Kara woke up with a start, her eyes snapping open as she sat up in her bed. She wasn’t out of breath, nor was she scared. But something about the dream she had just experienced felt so real that she was sweating, and she couldn’t help but feel as though she had just stepped out of a moment in time only to find herself in completely different one. Similar to how she had felt right after defeating the Anti-Monitor at the dawn of time.</p><p>She was not on her couch, but on her bed, as she was supposed to be, with a few hours still left before dawn. She was alone. No Lena laying next to her on the couch.</p><p>‘<em>It was a dream</em>’ she realized, not without a tinge of regret. She looked down at her hand, the one Lena had been holding in her dream, and frowned ‘<em>But it felt so real…</em>’ After another moment of thought, Kara shook her head and determined it was better to go back to sleep. No matter how real the dream had felt, that was all it had been, a dream. Lena hated her now, anyway, she reminded herself. Lena was working with Lex in whatever was going on with Obsidian, and they had to be stopped.</p><p>“Just a weird dream” she told herself out loud as she laid down again and went back to sleep.</p><p>What Kara didn’t know, she couldn’t know, was that she was not the only person questioning the reality of the dream</p><p>At the other side of the city, someone else had woken with a start as the dream came to an end. This person, too, had been confused for some time before ultimately deciding the dream had after all, been simply a dream.</p><p>“Just a dream” Lena said to herself as she shook her head and prepared to go back to sleep. “Just a weird dream…”</p><p>‘<em>But then, why did it feel so real?</em>’ she wondered as she drifted off to sleep.</p><p>Neither Lena nor Kara saw each other the following day, but that didn’t mean Kara didn’t spend all day thinking about Lena and that Lena didn’t spend the day thinking about Kara. No matter how hard they tried, neither of them could get the thought of the other out of their heads, and neither could forget the strange dream they had shared.</p><p>Maybe, that was why it happened again that very night.</p><p>They were flying towards Lena’s office this time. Lena safely tucked in between Supergirl’s arms and the blond hero, basking in having her so close again.</p><p>“Don’t go too fast” Lena warned over the howling of the wind as the flew through the air</p><p>“Don’t worry. I won’t let go” assured her Kara, tugging Lena closer to her, a smile plastered across her face as she zigged and zagged, buying time before inevitably having to land. “You’ve still a lot to live through” she said landing and carefully placing Lena on the floor of the immaculate penthouse.</p><p>“It’s not living that worries me, Supergirl. It’s dying I’m worried about” Responded Lena, which caused Kara to frown.</p><p>“You know I’d never let anything bad happen to you” she said vehemently “No matter what”</p><p>Lena sighed “I know” she finally spoke up “I’m sorry I overreacted. You know I don’t like flying and am terrified of heights, though”</p><p>Taking one look out the window, Kara wondered what she could possibly answer to that, seeing as she indeed knew that.</p><p>“I’m sorry Kara” started Lena. “I know after what I did at the fortress you may not believe me, but I would never let anything bad happen to you either”</p><p>“I know” said softly Kara</p><p>“I’m serious” insisted Lena, placing a hand on Kara’s shoulder so she could turn her friend until they were once again facing each other. “I need you”</p><p>Lena gasped as she suddenly sat straight up in bed, having woken up yet again. She took a few moments to catch her breath and look around, reminding herself she was still in her room in her private penthouse, and that everything that had taken place until just now, had simply been part of her dream.</p><p>“What the hell?” she asked to no one in particular, as she ran a hand through her hair. ‘<em>This is the second night in a row I’ve dreamt of Kara, what the hell is going on?</em>’ she wondered as she lay back down “And why did if feel so real?” she pondered aloud before dosing off again.</p><p>Lena avoided going to sleep the next night, but the one after, she was so tired that she passed out on the couch in her penthouse as soon as she laid her cup of tea on the coffee table next to it.</p><p>When she opened her eyes, Kara was already there, they were both in a white room, and Kara was sitting in the middle, eyes glassy with tears, holding a picture of them both.</p><p>“Where are we?” asked Lena approaching Kara.</p><p>“And Obsidian facility I saved a couple of days ago” said Kara about to start sobbing</p><p>“What happened, what’s wrong?” asked Lena finally sitting beside Kara and placing a hand on Kara’s.</p><p>“Jeremiah is dead” said Kara in a whisper “Alex, she is so upset. I think I fell asleep crying. Thinking about how much I needed comfort from you” she said handing Lena the picture “I really miss you Lena”</p><p>“I know” said Lena looking at the picture. It was the same one she stares at when she thinks about them.</p><p>“You mean everything to me Lena” said Kara looking her in the eye “I’d die for you if I had to”</p><p>At that, Lena smiled sadly “You might have to, eventually, all things considered”</p><p>Kara blinked, then she started laughing which made Lena frown and fill with concern. Just then the room they were at shifted to Kara’s apartment and they were cuddled next to each other on the couch. For a moment, it felt so normal, so normal for them to be like this, that she started laughing too. They were hanging and laughing like they used to before the reveal, before everything.</p><p>“Lena” Kara asked hesitantly, watching as her friend turned away from the ceiling and controlled her laughter in order to look at her “Can I tell you something? Something important?”</p><p>Lena raised an eyebrow questioningly “Of course Kara.”</p><p>“I, I love you” Kara mumbled</p><p>Lena blinked “Sorry, what did you say?”</p><p>“I said, I love you” Kara repeated, clearly this time, looking back at her friend, with tears in her eyes “I’ve wanted to say it for so long. Before you knew about Supergirl. Before we started fighting. Before Kaznia. I love you Lena”</p><p>“You… love me?” Lena asked slowly, as though she was having trouble understanding the concept, or at least believing what Kara said was true. “I’m a Luthor, you’re a Super. You don’t love me. You never have”</p><p>“But I do!” Argued Kara, reaching over to take Lena’s hands in hers. “I’ve always loved you. Since the moment I met you, you’ve always been there for me. And now that you’re not… I don’t know what I’m doing. I barely know who I am anymore. I have this whole other life, Supergirl. But you knew me. Kara. Not Kara Danvers, the reporter. But me. Kara Zor-El. I don’t want to be Supergirl anymore if it means you hate me because…”</p><p>“Because…” Lena repeated when Kara trailed off</p><p>“Because you’re not part of my life anymore” said Kara finally making contact with Lena’s eyes. “I love you Lena. I understand Ami now. Whatever this is, dream or not, VR or not, I don’t want it to end. Because I don’t want to go back to a life without you in it” And with that Kara leaned over and kissed her.</p><p>Kara woke up with a start. She had missed Lena the previous night, and figured that if her dream self could be with Lena, then it was worth a shot. But as she completely woke, the crashing reality came too. Lena was not part of her life. Jeremiah was dead. Alex didn’t even want to do anything about it. And Kara, above everything else, had never felt so lost. Not even when she first landed on Earth.</p><p>Meanwhile, at the other side of the city, Lena too woke up with a start. ‘<em>What the hell is going on?’ </em>Slowly, hesitantly, she placed a hand on her lips, as if searching for a sign that the dream had been real. But even when the feel of Kara’s lips lingered in her mind, there was nothing to indicate Kara had actually kissed her. <em>‘First we hold hands, then she kissed me? And why did it feel so real?</em>’ “And who the hell is Ami?”</p><p>With her mind going over and over again her dreams, she realized she was not going to be able to go back to sleep, so she resigned herself to a long day at Luthor Corp.</p><p>When next Kara and Lena met, was during Lex’s world press conference on Obsidian Platinum, at Catco/Obsidain bulding in National City.</p><p>Kara couldn’t stand as Lex got praised in front of everyone, so she stepped away and walked into her office, Lena following as she saw her depart, knowing that Jeremiah had indeed passed away and somehow she had known through her dreams about Kara needing comfort.</p><p>“Kara?” started Lena hesitantly “I heard about Jeremiah. I came to offer my sympathies.” Kara just sat there staring at Lena, not knowing that they both were troubled by their dreams. “Offer my sympathies, god, I sound like an android” said Lena trying to alleviate the tension that existed between them</p><p>“No” said Kara “you sound like someone who is afraid of confronting the woman who called you a villain” she said sadly</p><p>“My mother died when I was very young” offered Lena in turn “And I hum, I know that, that pales in comparison to the losses that you’ve suffered but… I know that it doesn’t get any easier… I’m sorry” Kara and Lena, both doing their best effort not to let tears escape their eyes, oblivious to the effort the other was making for them.</p><p>“Thank you for saying that” said Kara softly “That really means a lot coming from you” she added truthfully before adjusting her glasses</p><p>“Hum, this helped me a lot with memories of my mother and other family difficulties” said Lena taking out a book from her purse and offering it to Kara, who took it between her hands</p><p>“Well, being part of the Luthor family difficulties, I’m sure you needed it a lot” said Kara jokingly as they both smiled at each other “Thank you” Lena hesitated a moment before walking away.</p><p>Both Kara and Lena, now disappointed that their dreams were not reality</p><p>Next time they met in their dreams, they both acted as if their last dream had not happened. Actually as if nothing had happened between them. They were back at joking and teasing each other and just enjoying each other’s presence, until Kara told her she had been enjoying the book she had given her.</p><p>“I’m glad it has helped you” said Lena softly</p><p> “I know I have my friends and family, and it seems so perfect, but I don’t want it, because you’re not in it” said Kara “I do love you Lena” she added leaning in to kiss her.  Then with a start, both woke up.</p><p>While Kara and the super-friends had been looking into Obsidian and Leviathan in order to prevent world domination, Lena had also been working on her Non Nocere program along with Lex. So when Brainy convinced Kara to use Myriad in order to stop the waves used by Obsidian lenses, she did not expect to run into Lena at the Fortress.</p><p>“You are using Myriad” said accusingly Lena as she approached her</p><p>“Lena, what are you doing here?” asked worriedly Supergirl</p><p>“No, what are you doing here Supergirl? I thought it was forbidden to use Myriad but … forbidden for everyone but you”</p><p>“There are people missing, dozens of them stuck in Obsidian’s VR, I have to find them” said Supergirl dismissively turning around to work on the console</p><p>“There are other ways to find people than Myriad, I can think of four at the top of my head, but you… you do what you want!” accused Lena</p><p>“What I’m doing is finding people that your brother disappeared” said Supergirl turning to face Lena</p><p>“Do you have any proof, that it was Lex?” she scoffed at seeing Supergirl silent “No, I didn’t think so… You just returned to your default position of blaming a Luthor. You did tell me you’d treat me like a villain”</p><p>“If you acted like one, yeah…I did say that” acknowledged Kara “Right now you’re trespassing and I don’t have time for this, you need to go” she said turning away again</p><p>“I’ll leave when you stop using Myriad” barked Lena</p><p>Supergirl sighed “That’s not gonna happen”</p><p>“And to think I was sincere with you yesterday” said Lena sadly “And I guess you’re just too used to being two faced… or is it three faced Kara Zor-El?”</p><p>“I am not the bad guy Lena, Lex is. But you’re not. You can still do the right thing” said Kara when she noticed that Lena was about to activate her transporter</p><p>“Maybe I don’t know what the right thing is anymore” said Lena sadly “Maybe I haven’t known since you betrayed me”</p><p>“I never betrayed you Lena. I’ve always had your back. I’ve always trusted you with my life” argued Supergirl</p><p>“Not with your identity though” whispered Lena.</p><p>“I never meant for you to be hurt. I’ve asked you to leave Lex before and join me. I’m still asking. And I’ll keep asking for as long as it takes!” screamed Kara</p><p>“Why, because you love me?” asked Lena mockingly, suddenly remembering the dream she had experienced less than 15 hours ago. “Is that it Supergirl?” Lena couldn’t help but notice the way Supergirl’s eyes widened at her words, or how her anger temporally faltered. However she used the distraction in order to try and disconnect Myriad.</p><p>“Please Lena, don’t do this”</p><p>“Why shouldn’t I?” Countered Lena angrily “I don’t care what you say, Kara, you betrayed me. You have your friends, and it’s oh so perfect, but it’s not what you want because-”</p><p>“Because you’re not in it” said Kara finishing the statement, her eyes widening as she did so. Both Kara and Lena suddenly felt their hearts skip a beat. A moment later, Lena mustered enough courage to activate her transporter and walk through the portal.</p><p>Kara was left then to deal with the opening of the solar chamber, and the release of the Sun Eater. When they captured back the Sun Eater and figured out the Mored was working for Leviathan, that is when Jonn’ was able to pick up the mental signal from the missing people. The fact that they were saved by Lex, did not sit well for Kara, but at least these people were safe now. So with that in mind, she headed towards Lena’s apartment. They had a lot to figure out.</p><p>“I love you Lena” said Kara as she entered through Lena’s balcony, noticing Lena sitting on her couch, nourishing a glass of whiskey. Her eyes were wide and shaking slightly, from both confusion and fear. “I always have. That’s what I said. You remember? Whatever this is, dream or not, VR or not-”</p><p>“I don’t want it to end” finished Lena. Her own eyes widening even more as she realized they were quoting from the same dream.</p><p>When next they spoke, they spoke together “Because I don’t want to go back to a life without you in it” they finished together at the same time, shivers running down their spines as they did so.</p><p>For the next few moments, all they could do was stare at one another in disbelieve.</p><p>“You had the same dreams” Lena finally spoke, her eyes still wide, her voice unsure “Didn’t you?”</p><p>Across from her, Kara nodded slowly, and even when she tried to hide it, Lena noticed the gentle shaking of her body. They knew. They both knew. They had been sharing dreams and neither of them understood why.</p><p>“Did you do it?” asked Kara hesitantly “did you harness our brainwaves or something?”</p><p>“Going back to your default of acussing a Luthor, twice in a day. Good job Supergirl” said Lena hurt by the implication “But no. I did not do anything to cause this”</p><p>Before either of them could investigate further into this, an explosion was heard in the distance and Supergirl had leave Lena’s penthouse in order to go be the hero she was.</p><p>Kara felt it happen this time, almost as soon as she fell asleep. Instead of gradually slipping into a deep and peaceful slumber, it felt more like she had been pulled straight out of her body and tossed into another moment in time. More to the point, she knew she was dreaming this time, without a shadow of a doubt, and she held on to that knowledge for life.</p><p>Her apartment was gone. So was Earth. All to be replaced by the greenish tint of the Vanishing Point. Kara was about to call out when Lena appeared right in front of her, looking as startled as Kara felt.</p><p>“What is this place?” asked Lena looking around</p><p>“The vanishing Point” simply said Kara not wanting to go into detail as to what this place was</p><p>“Tell me what’s happening Kara!” demanded Lena “How are you in my dreams”</p><p>“I don’t know” whispered Kara as confused “I want to know what’s going on as badly as you”</p><p>“Yeah right. You probably don’t want a Luthor in your head because we could use the information to hurt you out there” scoffed Lena</p><p>“I wouldn’t want Lex in mind, true. But I don’t mind sharing it with you Lena. What I’ve been telling you is truth” Said Kara softly, taking Lena’s hands in hers.</p><p>“So you really aren’t behind this?” asked Lena</p><p>“Of course not” said Kara truthfully</p><p>“Well neither am I” said Lena defensively</p><p>“I believe you Lena” said Kara as she carefully reached to touch the tech around them, suddenly frowning to herself “Weird”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“The tech here. Feel it”</p><p>And despite everything, Lena did, walking over to the nearest piece of tech around, with an exasperated sigh and placing one hand on it, next to Kara’s. At first, it felt like any other piece of metal, and then, all of a sudden, it didn’t.</p><p>“It doesn’t feel real, does it?” asked Kara</p><p>Lena shook her head. “Maybe because it’s alien. I had never seen this before”</p><p>“No, not it” said Kara as she concentrated and their mindscape transformed into Kara’s apartment. “Try now. Touch the couch or the counter” and Lena did, realizing the same.</p><p>“Doesn’t feel real” she said thinking about it, then, after a moment of hesitation, walked back to Kara and took her hand “But you. You feel Real. You’re here, really here. Just like I am”</p><p>“So we really are dreaming” said Kara. Lena nodded in confirmation “But this does not make any sense”</p><p>“Maybe it’s an after effect of whatever you had to do during the Crisis” pondered Lena “I remember being dematerialized by the anti-matter wave”</p><p>The two fell silent after that, unable to look at each other in the eye, but still holding into each other’s hand. Dreams, they knew, were supposed to be private, after all, and the idea of sharing dreams, particularly with someone they were at odds with, was not liked by either of them.</p><p>It shouldn’t have been possible, two people sharing the same dreams, but here they were.</p><p>“So we’ve been sharing dreams this whole time?” asked Kara.</p><p>“First dream I had with you that felt real, we were here, eating Chinese” offered Lena</p><p>“Yeah. Same for me” said Kara sheepishly. “I still believe Noonan’s cook for me with love”</p><p>And that made Lena smile openly at her “Just…”</p><p>“Yeah?” prompted Kara when she noticed Lena had been silent for a while.</p><p>“Do you really mean it?” asked Lena hesitantly “What you told me? In the dreams, you kept saying you loved me. And I want to know, was that just the dream talki-” Lena did not get to finish her question, as Kara trapped her lips with her own, holding her in a sweet cocoon within her arms.</p><p>“Every word” said Kara as they parted. Suddenly, they were kissing again. Kara didn’t even know when it happened, or how long it had taken, but they were laying next to each other, cuddling on the couch, and kissing sweetly every time their eyes met. Lena looked somewhat conflicted, as though there was something on her mind, so Kara sat them up, keeping Lena in her arms. “What is it?”</p><p>“It’s just… we shouldn’t be doing this” said Lena, cursing herself as she did. This was precisely what she had wanted, whether she admitted or not. “It’s… we are supposed to be enemies now. And enemies don’t kiss”</p><p>“Who says we have to be enemies Lena?”</p><p>“You’re a Super and I’m a Luthor” she stated simply</p><p>“You are more than your last name…” said Kara lovingly “Plus… if you look logically at this, we are not really kissing”</p><p>“What do you mean?” asked Lena now confused</p><p>“We are dreaming” said Kara smirking “None of this is really happening. I would love for nothing more than for you to let me kiss you in real life, but if dream you is the only you I get to have in my life, I can live dreaming”</p><p>“So what happens in dream world, stays in dream world?” asked Lena</p><p>“If that is what you want” said Kara as they both started to fade, realizing they were about to wake up she added “Dream or not, I love you”</p><p>Next couple of weeks they met in their dreamscapes and enjoyed their time together. Never talking about what was going on out in the real world. Neither of them wanting to break the peace and comfort brought by each other into their lives.</p><p>“If I bring you lunch tomorrow, will you let me in?” asked suddenly Kara. They were at Lena’s childhood town in Ireland. Basking in the Sun, sitting on a grass meadow.</p><p>“Lunch, out there?” asked Lena hesitantly</p><p>Kara nodded “I know I said I could live dreaming and only have you here...” she said holding Lena against her chest. “But I am pain every waking moment. I can barely function. We’ve been hitting so many walls and…”</p><p>Lena placed a finger on Kara’s lips. “I can’t Kara. We’ve talked about this” she said placing a kiss on them. Lena opened her eyes as she suddenly felt Kara’s lips pull away from her own, breaking the kiss. And almost breaking her heart when Kara turned away from her.</p><p>“I’m sorry” said Kara softly, her voice lined with regret “I’m so sorry, Lena. But I can’t do this anymore”</p><p>Lena’s eyes widened, and she felt her heart sink to her stomach. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“This… all of this. This isn’t real Lena… I almost lost my sister to the VR because she ran away from reality. And I was so angry at her for that. And yet, here I am… doing the same. Running away from that” Kara told her finally turning back to face her, revealing her eyes were bloodshot red “This isn’t the real world, and we’re not the real us. And I can’t... I can’t live a lie”</p><p>For a brief moment, the entire dreamscape seemed to ripple and shift. “Is that… all I am to you?” asked Lena heartbroken. “Nothing but a lie?”</p><p>“You’re everything to me!” said Kara desperately, with tears running now freely down her cheeks. “I love you Lena, more than words can ever express. I always will. But I love the real you. And I know now I might never have you there, but… I just can’t keep half-living. You deserve better. I deserve better”</p><p>Kara turned away after that and fought to dry the tears on her face, unable to look back at Lena any longer. She could hear Lena’s gentle sobbing behind her and had to fight every instinct telling her to turn around and embrace the love of her life and tell her everything was going to be alright, that they would be alright. It would have been a lie. And Kara, was done lying.</p><p>“I won’t forgive you for this, you know” Lena finally proclaimed, causing Kara to halt and look at her. She was still crying, but she was determined to stop the lie.</p><p>“I can only hope you are wrong” she said simply “I’m sorry”</p><p>And with that, Kara woke up and her dream world came to an end.</p><p>Lena woke up to find she was back in her office at Luthor Corp. Gone was the meadow where she had spent the first few years of her life, before being taken in by the Luthors. Gone was the calm feeling that she was basking in just moments prior. Gone was the warmth that she had sought out in Kara. Gone were her dreams with the blonde Kryptonian. She had betrayed her again, and this time it was all on her, because she had let herself be vulnerable. Now, more than ever, she was determined to finish project Non Nocere successfully, so she went back to the prison where her test subjects were and dove into working out the few problems that had presented in the program. Little did she know that that same day, her project would fail and that she would see, once again what a cunning bastard her brother was.</p><p>It was a lot to take in for Kara. Lex taking over the D.E.O. Losing the D.E.O to Leviathan. Brainy not really working with them anymore and keeping Rao knew how many secrets. Jeremiah’s dead. Try as she might to keep her own heart safe, Kara longed for Lena. It was then, fighting over her heartache, that she tensed dup at the familiar sound of Lena’s heartbeat, coming closer to her apartment.</p><p>‘<em>Could it really be?</em>’ she asked herself before moving towards her door and swinging it open, revealing Lena posed there ready to knock. Kara took a deep breath and withdrew from the door, managing to put some space between the two of them.</p><p>Lena stood hesitantly for a moment and after taking a deep breath of her own she stepped through the doorway, shutting the door behind her.  There was an awkward silence between them, the two standing there, each tensed, both trying to keep themselves together. Neither moved at the beginning, neither spoke, even when there was a lot to say, so much hurt, so much to mend and neither knew exactly how to fix it.</p><p>Kara opened her mouth to say something, but Lena cut her off. “I made a terrible mistake. I was hurt. I was so hurt and…” she paused and glanced down at her feet before looking up “I thought I could get rid of the hurt”</p><p>“By pushing me away here, but reeling me in there?” Kara hadn’t realized she’d said the words out loud until she saw Lena nodding</p><p>“When I left you at the fortress… I meant to make you hate me.” She conceded “I pushed you away… and it worked until our dreams…” She sighed again and fell silent for a moment before continuing “I thought that I knew better, that I could make the world a better place, but I was wrong. That hurt, it took me down a dark, dark path where I was blind to what I was really doing” Lena reached up and brushed a tear away “Lex always knew how to push my buttons, how to manipulate me and he used that to his advantage” Lena’s voice broke, breaking Kara’s heart in the process. Kara could not bring herself to speak her thoughts out loud, but it seemed Lena knew what was in them “You were right, Kara. You told me so. You warned me about my brother and I chose not to listen to you. Not to listen to my heart. This whole time, I did become the villain”</p><p>“You WERE acting like a villain” corrected Kara, meeting Lena’s gaze “You’re not a villain Lena. You never were, despite your last name, despite your actions, you ARE NOT a villain. I shouldn’t have said that to you. I was hurting too. I’m sorry”</p><p>“It was nothing that I didn’t deserve” said sadly Lena</p><p>Kara shook her head “Except you didn’t deserve it. Just like you didn’t deserve me keeping my identity secret from you for years. Especially when I want nothing more than for you to love me back”</p><p>Lena scoffed “Kara… what I said you there… what I did to you here, especially in the Fortress; I did that and for what? I was petty and I wanted you to feel as hurt as I felt. I fucked up and that’s on me”</p><p>Kara closed her eyes taking deep soothing breaths. “I know” she said taking a step towards Lena.</p><p>“I know what I’ve done, working with Lex for the past months” Lena added, her voice steadier and herself taking also a step towards Kara “I’m not here to ask for forgiveness, I don’t deserve it”</p><p>“But you do.” Said Kara firmly lifting Lena’s chin when she looked down</p><p>“Lex is working with Leviathan” said Lena looking into deep blue eyes “and they’re going to use Obsidian to do something terrible. They’re using the system that I helped create… I… I didn’t know that I was helping them” Lena scoffed at herself. “I should have listened to you” she said then “I should have known, but that doesn’t matter right now”</p><p>“Then what does?” asked Kara hoping against hope for Lena to give them a real chance, in the real world</p><p>“That I want to help. I want us to work together to stop them, Lex and Leviathan.” Started Lena. “I didn’t come crawling here asking for forgiveness that I probably don’t deserve-”</p><p>“Everyone deserves forgiveness Lena.” Said Kara interrupting Lena, taking her hands in hers. “We all deserve a chance to learn from our mistakes. We all deserve to be happy”</p><p>“I want to be with you. I want us to be happy. Together” said Lena accepting the truth in her heart “I love you too, Kara Zor-El Danvers” she continued, making Kara smile at her.</p><p>“Together” Reassured Kara. Both leaning in to seal that pact.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>